A device that controls deceleration on the basis of a road curvature of a curve and a travel state of one's own vehicle is known from Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-135178. In this related technology, deceleration control is operated as a result of making a deceleration degree large when a driver stops an acceleration operation.